forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Bugatti Veyron Super Sport
The 2011 Bugatti Veyron Super Sport is an extreme speed-oriented variant of the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 hypercar, easily identifiable by its World Record Edition paint color which includes a bare, black carbon fiber body with orange bodywork and rims. It currently holds the Guinness World Record for the fastest production car, with a top speed of 267.856 mph (431.072 km/h). The Veyron Super Sport (along with later Veyron versions) was succeeded by the Bugatti Chiron in 2016. The Bugatti Veyron Super Sport's engine has been upgraded, with a higher power output of and a higher torque output of thanks to larger turbochargers and intercoolers. Additionally, it can be upgraded with an exclusive aerodynamic body kit not seen on the standard Veyron 16.4. Its active rear wing deploys at 140 mph (225 km/h) at a slight tilt, then tilts to 0° at 180 mph (290 km/h), and finally lowers at 230 mph (370 km/h). The Bugatti Veyron Super Sport debuted in the Forza series in Forza Motorsport 4 and has since returned for all subsequent games, acting as the permanent replacement for the regular Veyron 16.4. Description Statistics Conversions Driving Characteristics The Bugatti Veyron Super Sport is one of the fastest cars in the series as it is capable of reaching its real life top speed of 268 mph (431 km/h) and accelerating from a standstill to 60 mph (97 km/h) in under 2.5 seconds. With its all-wheel-drive drivetrain, it is capable of competing with other hypercars like the Lamborghini Veneno off-road as well as on the road. On a straight, it can outperform most cars in its class (on very long tracks) due to its quick acceleration and top speed, but loses to the Hennessey Venom GT and Koenigsegg One:1. On the contrary, the same cannot be said for tracks with many curves; as with other Veyron models, due to the high weight, the Veyron Super Sport has a problem with its handling, but is far from the worst handling car in the game. In Forza Horizon 3, the Bugatti Veyron Super Sport is an excellent choice for Danger Signs, given its weight and decent stats. On the other hand, it is now ranked lower than the Hennessey Venom GT and Lamborghini Veneno since its handling has been greatly reduced in comparison to past games; at best, the Veyron Super Sport can only compete with the Spania GTA Spano. Gallery FM4 Bugatti Veyron SuperSport.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM5 Bugatti VeyronSuperSport Gold.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' (Gold design) FM6 Bugatti VeyronSuperSport.png|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FH Bugatti VeyronSuperSport.jpg|''Forza Horizon'' FH2 Bugatti VeyronSuperSport.png|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 Bugatti VeyronSuperSport.png|''Forza Horizon 3'' Trivia * The Bugatti Veyron Super Sport's engine would later go on to be used in the Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse, a higher-end version of the Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport convertible hypercar. * In ForzaVista, the Veyron's hood can not be opened. * In Forza Horizon, the Veyron Super Sport's 8.0L W16 engine was available as an engine swap for the Bugatti EB110 Super Sport. * In Forza Horizon 2 Presents Fast & Furious, the Veyron Super Sport's weight was reduced to . References